


I Dreamed Of Angels Dancing In The Parade On The Boulevard

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Caretaking, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever Dreams, Gen, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Sickfic, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy has a fever. It's normal for carriers at this point, but it's still scary.





	I Dreamed Of Angels Dancing In The Parade On The Boulevard

_Andy whimpered, looking around at the flying creatures. He couldn't understand what they were, but they had three eyes total and torn wings. He was running, clutching one tiny, tiny crying baby to his chest. The other three were gone, fallen with the other fathers into a ravine._

_He ran, tripped, and got back up again. He didn't look back, running from something he'd never speak about. He didn't look to the left, at the snarling, fi_ _sh-like dragon waiting to paralize him and eat his baby. He didn't look to his right, at the blackness that would drag him in and leave his baby all alone. Not up at the scorching green sun. Not down at the cosmos below._

He woke with a start, with Joe gently holding a cool cloth to his forehead. Pete was rubbing his stomach. Brendon was humming softly to him.

"He's awake now." Joe looked behind him, and Patrick pushed into view.

"Andy, I am so, so sorry..." He knelt beside him and started pressing kisses along his side, whispering about how much he wanted to fix this.

"Dude, give the guy a break! He's a carrier, carriers get like this. It means his body is healthily taking care of the baby. It's a detox." Brendon pushed Patrick back slightly and looked at Andy, who was catching his breath.

"It was a nightmare. Bad one." He sighed. "I want to sleep more but..."

"You should."

"Can't. Too scared." He lay back, looking completely fine. Andy had the best pokerface at the worst times.

Patrick shot up like a rocket. "I can help!" He looked around and made them all relax.

Brendon and Joe curled up on either side of Andy, their hands on his stomach and under his head. He snuggled in, safe and secure. Pete lay over their legs and smirked at them. Surprisingly, the position was very comfortable for all of them.

Patrick sat in the chair next to their bed. He cleared his throat and started talking.

"You guys know about my synesthesia, yeah? Well, I never told you about all of it. So I'm gonna tell you." He smiled and watched them close their eyes and snuggle closer. "As you know, it's the blending of senses. You have a strong association between them."

Brendon had it, too, but not as strong as Patrick. "This scene, right here, is orange. A comforting sunset orange, seeing the ones I love content and snuggling. Ruby, as in the gem, is a very deep blue, like Joe is on his own. The name is a fiery color, between red and yellow. It sounds like rippling bass and deep voices. Pete and Brendon are both purple. Pete's darker than Brendon. Both of you are pretty. I'm red. Blood red, almost, but lighter, sweeter. Saint and Rhydian are the same shade of mint green, but Saint's got some coral and Rhydian has some darker green."

Andy had fallen asleep, but his breath rose and fell with Patrick's voice.

"Declan... He's orange, like a tigerlily. Andy's a really calm, ocean color. Andy tastes like sugar, when I'm saying his name." He smiled, drabbling more. "Gerard is black, but it's not too dark. It's more sincere, honest. His paintings in the rooms are all a myriad of orange and red."

He continued ranting until, finally, he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you- the stuff Patrick is saying in this chapter rings close to me. I've been involved with torture, abuse, and regrettable things and I developed synesthesthia. It's not normal to develop it but it can happen. As a result, you're seeing a few things I think. Comment 'Baroquen Cadence' if you read the note.


End file.
